narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinzui Uchiha
| kanji = うちはしんずい | romanji = Uchiha Shinzui | other names = Kiba(牙;Fang) Dark Magician(黒マジシャン;Kuro majishan) Loose Fang(ふしだらの牙;Fushidara no Kiba)The Light Bringer and a Loose Fang | image = |-| Current =74yj9888yBc |-| Missing Nin =74yj9888yBc |-| Konoha =74yj9888yBc |-| | birthdate = October 5 | age = 67 (Fourth Shinobi World War) | gender = Male | height = 182 cm | weight = 71 kg | blood type = B | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Shinobi Union Konohagakure Kirigakure Iwagakure | occupation = | team = Ikigai Konoha Military Police Force Shibushi | partner = Ryūken Senju Kuchinawa Gekkō Masumi Sarutobi Hitotsume | family = Tajima Uchiha (ancestor) Kagami Uchiha (brother) Yami Uchiha (sister) Obito Uchiha (brother) Shisui Uchiha (nephew) Gen Uchiha (nephew) Sayuri Senju (niece) Keresu Hatake (grand-niece) Takahashi Hatake (grand-nephew) Tanomi Hatake (grand-niece) Nakano Hyūga (wife), Shinzō (Son) Shintoshi (Son) Shino Uchiha (son) Shinoka (daughter) | rank =Jōnin | classification = S-Rank Sensor Partially Modified Human Shugokage | reg = Kon-78788 | academy = 9 | chunin = 15 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | nature = Fire Release Water Release Earth Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin–Yang Release | jutsu = Sharingan *Coercion Sharingan *Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow *Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change *Genjutsu: Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan *Black Sphere *Amenoukihashi *Kamui *Mangekyō Sharingan: Analysis *Perfect Susanoo Body Armor *Susanoo *Susanoo: Tsukumo *Transcription Seal: Izanagi Ninjutsu *Attack Prevention Technique *Barrier Talisman: Armoured Eye *Barrier Shatter Technique *Chakra Exertion Technique *Gunbai Barrier Technique *Hiding with Camouflage Technique *Enlargement Technique *Magē Kata *Phasion Technique *Quantum Movement *Sealing: Sacred Throne Protective Veil *Sensing Technique *Secret Technique: Mist Rain *Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique *Summoning Technique (Hawk (Garuda),Wolf (Ainu),Matatabi,Alf, ***Phoenix) *Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation *Uchiha Flame Formation *Uchiha Return *Will Materialisation Senjutsu *Sage Mode *Sage Art: Chakra Arms Fūinjutsu *Contract Seal *Enclosing Technique *Five Elements Seal *Five Elements Unseal Wind Release *Beast Tearing Gale Palm *Gunbai Fanned Wind *Wind Cutter Technique *Wind Release: Air Blades *Wind Release: Passing Typhoon *Wind Release: Pressure Damage *Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Taijutsu *Chakra Enhanced Speed Earth Release *Earth Release: Earth Absorbing Wall *Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique *Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique *Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld *Ground Splitting Technique Lightning Release *Fangs of Lightning *Lightning Beast Running Technique *Lightning Piercer *Lightning Piercer : Extending Spear *Lightning Piercer: External Flow *Lightning Piercer: Needles of Death *Lightning Release: Thundercloud State Fire Release *Fire Release: Blazing Flame *Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction *Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Water Release *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence *Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique *Water Release: Water Severing Wave Yin-Yang Release *All-Killing Destruction Bones *Creation of All Things *Finger Cannon *Inevitable Barrier *Path of the Fang *Yang Release: Fūma Tomoe *Yang-Release: Mirage Blade *Yin Healing Wound Destruction *Yin Release Chakra Arms *Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint *Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique *Yin-Yang Release: Complete Weapon Summoning *Yin-Yang Release: Fortifacation *Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter | tools = Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Bow & Arrow Explosive Tag Flamethrower Fūma Shuriken Gunbai Kunai Military Rations Pill Scroll Sealing Tag Shakujō Shinzui's Cloak Shuriken Spear Sword Water Stream Shooters Book of Odds }} (うちはキバ, Uchiha Shinzui) is a main protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden:Ikigaiki series. He was a jōnin level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. He was a member of the Konoha forces that fought during the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen). He was also the brother of who would later be the father of Shisui Uchiha, a famous shinobi of Konohagakure. He would mysteriously disappear from the Village soon after the Second Shinobi World War(第二次忍界大戦, Dainiji Ninkai Taisen) roaming the ninja world in disguise as Fang(牙;kiba). During this time, he gathered a group of friends who were missing-nin on their own right. Years later, he surfaced back as a member of the Shugokage appointed by the Shinobi Union 'Plot' Shinzui Uchiha was born to an Uchiha couple in Konohagakure, being the eldest of the two brothers, the other being . The two young Uchihas would train together competing over who would be the strongest one, Kagami would however be the victor in any of their sparring matches. When it came down for the two of them to learn the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique,Shinzui raced Kagami by performing the technique, causing the younger Uchiha to angrily burn Shinzui by unexpectedly using the coming-of-age technique. When Shinzui was eight years old the two of them enrolled into the academy, graduating from it one year later, thus becoming Genin of the the Hidden Leaf village. Shinzui Uchiha was put in a team alongside Ryūken Senju and and led by Mushira Aburame, the team did many low rank missions, which Ryūken Senju and Sakumo completed without any apparent dificulties, indicating to their skill and prowess in battle. The team's major challenge was an emergency mission where they had to provide rations to the Shinobi who were waging war for Konoha against the army of Iwa-Nin, composed from a multitude of highly experienced ninja, unlucky as they could get, they were found out by the , a group from Iwagakure who excelled in using Explosion Release, many of them being demolition experts. The Genin decided to play around until support would reach them and decided to use guerrilla tactics to escape. During this skirmish, Ryūken Senju and Sakumo were both in the verge of dying when Shinzui, who himself was also on the verge of death, activated his Sharingan for the first time. With his newly developed eyes ,Shinzui used the fabled eye's genjutsu to buy enough time and lure them away from his injured teammates. The support, however, had arrived and proceeded to bring the exhausted Genin back to the village. Slowly recovering from the aftermath of the mission, Shinzui and his teammates received the invitation for the , where they had rushed immediately to. The first part of the exam was a written test which based on the examinees information gathering skills. Shinzui, with his now two-tomoe sharingan, was able to copy the movements of the pencils used by the other students, he also helped Ryūken Senju by letting the latter enter his body and copy the answers. His team passed the first portion of the exam and entered into the second round, where they had to work as a team to fight opposing teams, and end up victorious. They easily pushed back many teams, but the last battle had attracted a certain team and, facing a humiliating defeat against 's team which included Shinzui's brother Kagami and a Akimichi by the name of , they had to flee. They had managed to enter the third round, where Shinzui had to face Tatsuo Senju in whom he lost, but not without giving a fight by awakening his Dōjutsu's third tomoe form. This revelation urged Konoha to make in a chūnin. One year later, Shinzui and the rest of his teammates became Jōnin by taking the Jōnin Exam. The now Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Shinzui had to fight for his village against enemy countries during the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen) where he took the job of guarding the inner walls of the village. As soon has the death of the Second Hokage reached his ears,Shinzui rushed to battlefield vowing revenge against the . With this risky decision, Shinzui fought the force who proved to be too strong for him who almost lost his life during the encounter. He was however saved by the entry of his sensei, Mushira, in the battlefield who took a fatal blow in the heart while trying to save her beloved student. As Mushira counted her last breaths, she told her student to carry on the flames of the ,Shinzui was shocked for being responsible for the death of his sensei, his lack of responsibility caused him to awaken the "Heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation, without obstruction." (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), the Mangekyō Sharingan. With his new found power and the sorrow of the death of his sensei on his shoulders, his will to fight and live had increased. Shinzui attacked the Kinkaku Force, killing some of the members in the process while injuring the others badly. The Konoha Force arrived at the scene looking for them, seeing the dead Mushira along with the, now deceased Kumo Nin, the wounded Kumo Nin desperately tried to attack the Konoha ninja's who interrogated them into asking Shinzui's location, the Kumo-Nin who had fallen under Shinzui's hypnosis stated that they had killed the Uchiha by throwing Explosive Tags at him. Konoha sent a small squad to retrieve the Uchiha corpse but failed to find it, the newly elected Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had both Mushira's and Shinzui's name engraved in the . Shinzui, from the outskirts of the Fire Country looked at Konoha as he had decided to tour the ninja world and hide in the shadows to live, instead of facing people and then started touring the Ninja World wearing a cloak to hide his face and gave himself the nickname Fang(牙;kiba). Kiba traveled far & wide and reached Land of Water, where he stayed in the loneliness of the Mist, training hard hoping to achieve true purpose of life. It was around this time, he came in touch with a ANBU unit of Kirigakure, knowing that he had to collect intel of the Mist to upgrade his Water Training, he manipulated the ANBU squad into joining them with the alias "Kiraa"(キラー;Killer). It was around this time he came in contact with many of his future colleagues and sworn enemies, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Shoji Kengen and Misaki Fujii. He also fell in love with Tsurara Batsu, with whom he later married. After seven years in the ANBU squad, he found out 's interference with the Mizukage. Not wanting him to gain spotlight and interfere, Shinzui left the Water COuntry along with his wife and reached a peaceful settlement near the Iron Country. 'Appearance' Initially Shinzui was depicted as a slender, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with black hair which has traces of light violet in it, which is normally kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted eyes with neat eyebrows which are described as womanly, to which people would generally say that he lacks masculinity in his face. His attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of Madara's time, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing itself was accompanied by standard shinobi sandals with bandages wrapped around his legs and his village's forehead protector, which was discarded upon his defection. Shinzui is seen carrying Sword's occasionally. His appearance after defection has been greatly changed, now Shinzui is seen to have a more muscular built body with incredibly tough skin, his hair has grown to shoulder length. 'Personality' Shinzui is a kind-hearted shinobi who loved to have fun, his "friendliness" was such that many people regarded him has a brother rather than a friend. His approach to battle is rather different, instead of finishing his battles with a quick blow, he would rather prolong it until his opponents grow tired of fighting and give in. He also took very quick decisions in serious matters without thinking of its consequences. He doesn't care about his appearances, always laughing it off whenever someone told him about his fashion-sense. Shinzui Uchiha was one of the very few Uchiha's who upholded the ideology of the Leaf Village. He shared this view along with his brother, Kagami. He was never interested in the of his Clan and thought of it has a curse in itself. Even though, he despised the Uchiha ideology, he was never down when it came to Clan duties and took proud in their powers. He shared a strong brotherly bond with his younger brother, Kagami and both of them were never seen without the other inside the village. He also shared a close bond with his sensei, Mushira Aburame who took special interest in Shinzui's developments and taught him everything about the Leaf's history and the Will of Fire. She did in hopes that, there would be no more Uchiha's who would follow the Curse cemented by Madara Uchiha. After his sensei Mushira died protecting him during the First Shinobi World War, Shinzui's personality slightly change, he began to think taht fighting for the village and dieing in the battlefield was the worst thing for a shinobi. 'Abilities' Giving a strategic approach to battle, Shinzui has a fine standard as a shinobi. By making use of various tactics, Shinzui would wait for the correct moment to attack and made sure that his opponents would run out of juice quickly. Shinzui has a wide variety of ninjutsu in his arsenal thanks to his extensive use of the Sharingan Dōjutsu.To match with his skills in the battlefield, Shinzui also has extensive knowledge of many jutsu's and hiden techniques known to the shinobi World. Born to the Uchiha Clan, Shinzui has vivid knowledge of the use of many tools and also capable of using Barrier Ninjutsu. 'Dōjutsu' 'Sharingan' Activating the famed Dōjutsu of the Uchiha's, the Sharingan at the age of 11, Shinzui made very significant use of its abilities. First activated when he was on a verge of death fighting against Kumogakure's s, he used its genjutsu to confuse the enemy ninja's to buy time for their escape. By the start of the Chūnin exams, Shinzui had already advanced his tomoe count to two, which granted him an incredible clarity of perception, giving him an immunity to genjutsu and also predicting powers. Shinzui managed to unlock the third tomoe of his Sharingan during his fight against , with this new ability, Shinzui was granted the ability to master many different kinds of jutsu's. He also mastered the use of hypnosis granted to him by the sharingan, with this Shinzui could easily control peoples actions and implant slight memories, as seen when he hypnotized the Kumo-Nin during the Shinobi World War that he had killed Shinzui by attacking him with a barrage of explosive tags despite none of these things happening in reality. The Sharingan also allows Shinzui to tame Bijū's when shown using it to tame when Meiro Uzumaki's eight-tails went berserk. After years of training, Shinzui also managed to use his ocular powers to replay memories and also paralyze his target just by having a eye contact. However, all these abilities weren't given to him without drawbacks, sharingan when active depleted Shinzui's chakra. However, the chakra depleted was insignificantly less and Shinzui was able to keep it active for long durations without any sign of chakra loss. 'Mangekyō Sharingan' Shinzui has awakened the the next form of his three-tomoed sharingan, the Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing the death of his sensei, Mushiro Aburame, during the First Shinobi World War. Fighting for revenge against the Kinkaku Squad of Kumogakure, who had taken the life of the Hokage, Tobirama Senju, he was no match against the Squad and was about to die when Mushiro came in front of a blow that was delivered towards Shinzui . This death of Mushira to save Shinzui and thought of him being the reason for Mushira's death caused Shinzui to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. A Technique born of Shinzui's right eye, Amenoukihashi is a rather unique time manipulating ninjutsu. This technique allows Shinzui to manipulate the "time" of objects or living things, but not sentient beings. Shinzui can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, allowing it to make copies of itself and fast forward the object giving it incredible speed it wouldnt have on its own or making it decay rapidly or rush to attack his opponent. He can even stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. He can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state. Shinzui in his three year training on top of Mount Kakuchū, Shinzui awakened a technique in both of his eyes, named Kamui, a space time technique which gave Shinzui the power over teleportation(瞬間移動;shunkanidō) in his left eye and intangibility(無形;mukai) in his right. With the power of teleportation in his right eye, Shinzui can warp a target into a Sharingan Dimension by concentrating on the target. However this takes up a lot of his chakra thus allowing him to use it only once a day if another MS techniques are used. With the power of intangibility in his left eye, Shinzui can warp any part of his body into the other dimension and seemingly phase through solid objects. By warping his entire body into the other dimension,Shinzui can not only camouflage himself but also erase any traces of his chakra. The final technique that bows down to anyone who has achieved to manipulate the abilities of both their eyes, the Susanoo made its way to Shinzui after he awakened Amenoukihashi in his right eye and Blaze Release with his left. Known has the Tempestuous God of Valour(勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami), this technique creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds Shinzui fighting on his behalf. The guardian being made of a users chakra, Shinzui's Susanoo reflects his dark malicious chakra giving it a black coloration. First awakening the jutsu during his fight with Ryūken Senju, the technique reached its final form during the same fight, with each meter Shinzui was closer to his defeat. Shinzui's Susanoo, in contrast to his belief of peace is more demonic look complete with horns. Shinzui's mastery of the technique allows him to manifest any of its six forms at will- ribcage,incomplete,complete, final,stabilized, armor. His Susanoo can conjure up a total of four arms, freely controlled by Shinzui's actions. The four arms of the Susanoo also hold distinct weapons. The right forearm wields a sword, that can be imbued with the eternal flames of Amaterasu. The sword as proved to be sharp enough to cut through steel and redirect massive materials like the tailed beast ball. In its stabilized form, a swing of the sword created massive shockwaves which were potential enough to level a forest to the ground. The Rear arms have a bow in the left side and self generating chakra arrows in the left, the arrows when fed with chakra can turn into sharp halberds and Shinzui has shown to release three of them at once, with his bow that travel to their destination at speeds as such that Ryūken who is noted for his superhuman speed and reflexes had tough time countering it. The fore left arm of the susanoo lies a very interesting weapon, a small orb made of compressed yin-yang chakra. this orb is called as a "natural decomposing agent" by Shinzui, who claims the orb can he reshaped into anything and also increase in mass to a "certain" extent. Shinzui has made use of these orbs to shape then into arrows for his bow and also as a makeshift shield. The objects, as Shinzui named them, are capable of disintegrating the very core of a matter they touched erasing them from existence. Shinzui is capable of passing Senjutsu to his Susanoo increasing the overall abilities of the Susanoo. The Susanoocan also be used to form handsigns and use techniques known to Shinzui albeit in a much larger and dangerous scale. Image:Black Susanoo.PNG|Shinzui with Susanoo ribs. Image:Black Susanoo 3.PNG|Shinzui's incomplete Susanoo Image:Black Susanoo 2.PNG|Shinzui's complete Susanoo Image:Black Susanoo 4.PNG|Shinzui's final Susanoo 'Kekkei Noroi:Creation of all Things' Approached by Masayoshi, under the guise of Dr. Kairo, Shinzui took part in a seven-man project labeling themselves sins. Representing the sin of sloth, Shinzui ate a Artificial Chakra Fruit, that gave him the power to create anything using chakra or in the case of his Celestial self - Surrounding Natural or Celestial Energy. This Jutsu, gave Shinzui an incredible boost in his Yin-Yang Mastery. Many who saw Shinzui experimenting on this power claimed that if Shinzui wasn't an embodiment of the Sin of Sloth, He would be a force strong enough to shake even the mightiest of them powers. At the very basic level, Shinzui can create everyday objects ranging from solid, liquids, gases or even plasma, each creation with its own unique original set of attributes which can be detailed accurately till the last atom. These creations, are more often used by Shinzui to have stuff, that he would normally have to spend fortunes or exert unneeded "energy", This would be shown, when Shinzui would use his powers to create a glass filled with water to drink when thirsty instead of going to the water source. The creations created by Shinzui are real and cannot be absorbed by chakra absorbing techniques. In case of elemental creations, Shinzui can manipulate them through the usage of Magē Arts. Shinzui is capable of creating life, a feat that leaves him in a comatose state for atleast a week. By creating living tissues, Shinzui is able to fasten up his regenerating process healing himself even from serious wounds. It is possible for Shinzui to create conceptual forces like gravity,anti-gravity, natural disasters, weather,energy,toxins,barriers,real clones,explosions, and even is shown creating black-holes as a defensive power. Shinzui can create exact replications of weapons, as shown when he created the Swords used by the Seven Mist Swordsmen as well as an unknown treasured tool used by the Sage. 'Ninjutsu' Shinzui has specifically stated many times that he was a self-proclaimed master of Ninjutsu, being able to understand the mechanisms behind various ninjutsu's and copying them while altering its effects to something he deems perfect for the situation. This along with his large chakra reserves and a mediocre Chakra control allows him to use many high level ninjutsu's without suffering wastage of lot of the chakra amount. Shinzui was proficient in the art of kawarimi, during his genin-chūnin years, with he himself stating that it was his favorite technique among the basic other academy techniques. Kawarimi jutsu helps Shinzui to quickly switch himself with other objects, especially a log of wood to avoid techniques, Shinzui can also add explosive tags to the switched object to create a offensive addition to the well known defensive technique. Shinzui Uchiha has also learn't his clans secret barrier ninjutsu, the Uchiha Kaenjin. After manifesting small flames on each finger of one of his hands, Shinzui would then slam his palm on the ground, resulting in the creation of a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of his choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with the barrier's exterior. 'Shadow Clone Technique' Shinzui also has a vast knowledge of Kagebunshin technique has he mostly relies it to confuse opponents. With Kagebunshin technique, Shinzui can create a copy of himself which are exact clones and not projected images of himself, thus Shinzui can successfully create a copy of himself and confuse the opponents, since the clones cannot be distinguished from actual him even with the aide of powerful dōjutsu's including the Byakugan. Away from combat, Shinzui can create clones to aide himself in learning different ninja skills as the experience gained by the clone would be added back to him, making him complete a two hours training within one hour and save time. Despite the technique being of great help, Shinzui has to divide his chakra equally to both him and the clones making this technique severely chakra consuming, Shinzui has stated that he can only use this jutsu 5 times a day without back-up chakra supplies or medical inducements. A great improvement by the fang, is his ability to use Yin-Yang concept of advanced ninjutsu, and create literal clones of himself which behave and act as the original Fang even capable of withstanding several jutsu's at once. 'Spririt Transformation Technique' 'Nature Transformation' Shinzui has however given a lot of importance to his fire release techniques able to do many of them consequently without draining much of his chakra reserves, other than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Shinzui also could expel fire from his mouth by shaping it into continuous stream of flames, which would spiral inwards towards the target. By adding in more shape transformation, Shinzui can expel out fire chakra in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs. Shinzui has also shown the decency to Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower which allows him to overpower even Water Style Users in combat. Revealed during Destined Clash: The Curse of Hatred, Shinzui had the ability to use Wind and Earth, which he stated to have practiced somewhere after the training at the Temple of Nirvana. Shinzui use his wind mainly has a form of Gust, to blow away multiple opponents. Shinzui also showed the ability to create blades of wind to annihilate his opponents. However, Shinzui's use of wind can be easily seen in his use of it has an enhancement from his bladed weapons, which greatly increases its cutting power. With Earth, Shinzui was known capable of using techniques to alter the weight of anything he touched and also control several chunks of rocks towards the opponent. Through sheer determination and willpower, his wish to rival his brother-in-law and a fellow Shibushi, Raido X, he discovered the ruins of the Temple of Nirvana where he hoped to find an ancient power of God that would rival those of the Eyes of the Sage,Rinnegan. Disappointed with finding out nothing to such strength in here. He lived in the temple for an year and half training his Yin-Yang Release. With basic manipulation and some extra efforts, he succeeded in combining the Yin-half and Yang-half to form the new chakra nature. Years later it is revealed that Shinzui's true affinity is Yin-Yang, and its counterparts, shown during his final fight against Sigma, against whom he used several of these techniques withought needing handseals. * The Mirage Blade: Fortieth technique from the Book of Odds, A technique invented by a mysterious man, who wanted to improve his mediocre taijutsu skills. This jutsu, brought a new definition to Shinobi usage of Kenjutsu. Proceeding to slice a shinobi with his Yang-infused Blade, this jutsu steals away chakra reserves of an enemy without causing any harm to his physical body, only giving them a cold feeling. * Yang Release: Fūma Tomoe: A jutsu from the Book of Odds in the Temple of Nirvana, This was one of the very few offensive ninjutsu listed in it. This technique required Shinzui to have a great shape transforming ability, to transform the combined Yin and Yang chakra in the shape of a Fūma Shuriken, and launching it has a projectile weapon. However, has a added bonus, Shinzui is capable of using this technique without the need of any handsigns. *'All Creation'& Weaponry of Destruction :A technique derived from the sixtieth jutsu from the Book of Odds Creation of All Things. When Shinzui first learnt about the creation of All Things technique, he found out that it required the the power of the Rinnegan which he hated to the core. Tried to go around the mechanisms, he came up with a weaker counterpart which he called All Creation. A technique which allows him to visualize anything with Yin abilities. This imagination is made to become reality by Shinzui's Yang chakra. This jutsu however requires sheer concentration and enough chakra in his self. * Demon Armour:Sixty-Third Jutsu from the Book of Odds, this jutsu uses a person's imaginations to turn their skin into steel or equally hard substances capable of blocking enemy attacks and harm the attacker, making it a good move during melee combat. 'Chakra Prowess' Born to a clan which had natural access to large chakra reserves, Shinzui had chakra larger than Uchiha standards. This could be proven by the fact that he could use his clans secret technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in a young age. This chakra prowess would later help Shinzui Uchiha who could use his Sharingan to copy various ninjutsu's and use them rapidly without showing any sign of fatigue. By the time of him creating Reikaigakure, Shinzui was shown to have an increase in his chakra reserves, such that he could keep his Mangekyō Sharingan active all day long and fire back to back chakra-consuming techniques without the use of any drugs. His chakra level was later confirmed when Gyūki itself claimed that it remembered a certain Uchiha with the same level of chakra has Shinzui Uchiha. Uniqueness in Shinzui's chakra is its colōr- Black. This is the certain colōr which makes up his Susanoo. Despite it being a dark colour, Shinzui's chakra has been felt by only a selected few of the specialist sensors. This had been a mystery for several shinobi within the series to question his un-feelable chakra, which Shinzui makes quite use of-by sneaking around without being sensed by several jōnin level shinobi. This also helps Shinzui in confusing his opponents like he did with Yami Denkō, where he purposely made him sense a lit bit of his chakra claiming it has his chakra limit, then during the heat of the battle using most of his untraceable chakra to make Yami think that Shinzui's chakra never decreases. Shinzui's chakra control is the most backward point of his abilities, Shinzui in his childhood wasted a lot of chakra while performing ninja techniques, however has time progressed by, Shinzui's chakra control grew more perfect capable of him learning medical ninjutsu. His chakra is also strong enough, being able to crack open a wall by placing his hand on it and releasing his chakra through it. 'Taijutsu' A in-training User of Taijutsu, Shinzui's fighting style revolves around wit rather than pure physical force, something which he learnt watching Raido X's capoeira movesets. Instead of relying on power or emotions, Shinzui uses his senses to note the environment, and make a outcome decided by predicting his opponents moves. This trait allows him to maintain calm demeanor at all times in combat, making his moves soft and unpredictable as a result. Once Shinzui has looked into his opponents fighting style, Shinzui's body can automatically replicate the movesets and use them with his own mixture of other moves and thus can fight in almost any known styles that he can replicate. In an attempt to focus his Yin-Yang Release, a state required him to increase his physical prowess, instead of focusing on strength, Shinzui trained the passive forms of Taijutsu, Such that his body became flexible enough to survive powerful blows and take minimal damage. This was demonstrated, when a rebel punched him in a face, with a such a blow that would make his neck snap, instead, Shinzui took the hit, surviving it even after his neck reached a 180 degree turn. With a nimble body, Shinzui is known for his speed, capable of covering large distances within a blink of an eye, with addition of flicking and speed, he is able to create afterimages, to distract others. It was said by an opponent that no linear attacks can work against Shinzui's speed has he would predict its path easily and avoid it at the last second. Because of his weak brute force, by adding speed to his strikes, he is capable of landing at least fifteen blows in a single palm thrust. Shinzui has shown incredible endurance, able to fight against several B-Rank shinobi for hours while only using Taijutsu. He was also shown to bear extreme hunger, thirst and sleep for certain days. He is also capable of holding his breath for several minutes without fatigue. What makes Shinzui's Taijutsu approach unique is the fact that, despite being not up to par with Tai masters, he was a self trainer without any master of sorts. Using his observation of others styles and incorporating it to his own. Shinzui's Experimentation's increased his lung capacity, allowing him to hold his breath for a long period of time while fighting at the same time. After fighting his sensei (who was under Ikioi's control), Shinzui realized he needed to hone his combat skills, which is why he traveled around the world and trained for years and gained possibly the highest degree of mastery over martial arts like Shotokan Karate, Judo, Wrestling, Boxing, Dog Kung Fu and Snake Kung Fu. He also received some extra military combative training under an alias. He also has done additional research on the combat form called Sqay. He has gained a great deal of first-hand experience at hand-to-hand combat over the course of his life, and eventually became quite formidable. He's skilled in Martial Arts and in one instance utilized Nerve strikes. He can understand the overall well-being and conditions of plants, as well as fully interpret their emotions and communicate with them. He can communicate with them inside his head by touching the plant physically, with all forms of plant-life, including flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollen, etc. He can sense or understand the emotions of animals. Shinzui has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. 'Sensory Perceptions With a chakra that is unfeelable, his sensory skills help him in many shinobi tasks, which require the shinobi to be more stealthy. He Sensory skills, allow him to tell exactly where a person exactly is in the crowd, though he states that he must already have had met the person or come in contact with the chakra signature of that person. Being a former member of the Konoha Police, and a sensor in that regard, allows him to check whether a person is lying or not based on the chakra fluctuation. He is also one of the shinobi who have the ability to sense natural energy. His sensory capabilities were further boosted by his enhanced senses as a result of the experimentation on him. 'Genjutsu' As a shinobi who had mastered the Sharingan Dōjutsu, Shinzui is a well-versed user of genjutsu. Right after he obtained the sharingan, Shinzui was quick enough to learn to use ocular genjutsu being able to buy enough time for help to arrive during their confront against Iwagakure's, . Shinzui was able to put nearly seven members of the corps in genjutsu. By Part 2 of the Ikigaiki series, Shinzui was able to easily put people in genjutsu's just by a eye-contact for a second. Additionally, Shinzui is also able to put people in genjutsu by touching their body and forcing his chakra into their chakra system making it hard even for experienced ninja's to break through it. By decrypting a genjutsu that has been applied on him,Shinzui can cast back the genjutsu to the original user. Even though, he could read thorugh genjutsu fallen on him, Shinzui requires the use of Sharingan to instantly read though the technique 'Senjutsu' Shinzui was taught the art of Sage Mode, the utilization of Senjutsu by the wolves at the feet of '''Mt. Kakuchū', somewhere close to Lake Diamond. While in this mode, Shinzui's hair turns long and silver and his eyes gain a golden touch. His nails grow longer and become claws that are extremely durable and can cut through steel. While in this mode, Shinzui got a increase in his agility being able to do things without a waste in his movements. His reflexes drastically increased to a point where he could feel that the time around him had slowed down, allowing a quicker response such has dodging a bullet from a gun at point range. His durability and endurance are drastically increased to a point, that he becomes almost immune to conventional Taijutsu offenses, feeling no pain even when his hands were cut off. Shinzui's sense of smell, hearing and vision gain a tremendous boost along with his speed, stamina and strength. In this mode, Shinzui's speed easily outmatches the speed of Naruto in Kyūbi Mode. The Claws, Shinzui gains while in Sage Mode, become a part of his fighting style, and Shinzui is able to channel some of his techniques through these retractable weapons. Shinzui can also manipulate the natural energy around him to form arms of pure natural energy that can be used for variety of purposes. 'Intelligence' Shinzui has an high intellect which he collected through his huge amount of experience travelling in the Ninja world. Shinzui however has a tendency to act like a goof in front of his oppositors, which he easily masks combined with his untraceable chakra to deceive his opponent. His usage of clones and making his opponent sense his low chakra levels are a part of most of his strategies. Shinzui usually makes his opponent waste a lot of chakra by making them use a lot of techniques , while he himself waits for a perfect time to strike while going on a defensive, only going reckless when the opportunity requires it. Another part of his often shown tactics is shown during his battle against Yuraga Uchiha, where Shinzui didn't use his full potential even when the latter attacked him with multiple attacks and his Sharingan, awakening his sharingan and subsequently his Mangekyō only when the latter had showed his skill with the Mangekyō. A man with years of experience, he is one of the few people alive after witnessing all of the Four Shinobi World War, having participated in the First Shinobi World War in person. Shinzui has knowledge of most of the World History, accounting his travels. Shinzui has even gone has far as to sneak inside the during the Jigoku Games held in Konohagakure and managed to decipher most of the ancient history of the Sage of the Six Paths, but never really uncovered the later part of the "Fate of the Ancestors of the Elder Brother". Shinzui also has secretly recorded a lot of events and has history of almost most of the major historical events. Shinzui has a enhanced memory, which can store the various knowledge he has gathered during his travels, He can remember any event, the exact time and location, of anything he has seen, heard, smelled, touched or tasted. This ability also makes him immune to anything which can play with his memories. This skill, was however sealed by Ikioi Mugoi while erasing his memories of the Project K.I.B.A. but Ryūken as able to unseal the formula and make the Uchiha access this ability. His intelligence was further enhanced by the injection of OZ serum which was used to revive him during project K.I.B.A. Shinzui possesses the ability to sense and comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities. This essentially means he possesses enhanced learning capabilities, thus making him able to quickly learn and master languages and technology. He possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even Ryūken could not, and naturally shield him from psychic assaults. 'Bukijutsu' 'Kenjutsu' Being the member of the Uchiha household, he was encouraged by the family to learn the use of many weapons, Shinzui had an average ability in this regard, being able to wield Kunai's and Shurikens with maximum accuracy and also has a decoy. He also trained Kenjutsu and weilded a katana which he used very fluently, he also has a large collection of swords which he stores in different Scrolls and his Sharingan Dimension and using it whenever he required. During his travels and his constant fights with sevral other Samurai's and Ninja's he has grasped the principles of Iaidō, a sword skill which concentrates on the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard, which requires cetain amount speed incorporated by his enhanced chakra. Shinzui also has shown the ability to flow his chakra nature into his swords especially wind. His Kenjutsu skills are rightly termed by many has a result of his name Fang(牙;Kiba). 'Tessenjutsu' Shinzui's another important weapon, is his Gunbai, a large non-folding wooden fan with mysterious magatama like features in the center. To keep with his black chakra theme, the Gunbai has a black border with a brown surface with the 3 tomoes each on either horizontal sides.. The Gunbai is shown to be durable enough to block a combined attacks from Yami Denkō and Kyōki Bakuretsu and return the techniques back at twice the momentum, making it difficult for anyone to avoid the counter shot. Shinzui has also shown the ability to create powerful gust of wind by waving his gunbai capable of blowing away several people with just one swing. By chanelling chakra through his Gunbai, Shinzui can erect a large circular barrier capable of blocking out physical attacks and weapons and protecting him from danger. Like how Shinzui uses his fūma shuriken has a sword, his Gunbai serves has a shield helping him during kenjutsu warfare, protecting Shinzui from other sword slashes. 'Other Tools' Following his battle against Kuchinawa Gekkō, Shinzui started packing himself with various types of Antidotes to protect him from the latters poisons and has from then carried atleast five capsules of antidotes with him while travelling and even one by his bedside. Like Antidotes, Shinzui also has a emergency supply of Military Rations Pill with him every time he travels, these special pills replenish his chakra and nourish his body, which makes them essential in his battle strategies of extending a fight until he and his enemies are both out of juice. By intaking these pills, Shinzui could add powerful stimulants and nutrients to his body allowing him to keep fighting for three days and three nights without needing any rest in between. Roleplay Info * Chakra is undetectable, don't even think of chakra-sensing him. * Consider yourself lucky, Shinzui doesn't fight to kill. * Be ready to get annoyed, especially YOU Seigetsu Uchiha. * I sincerely apologize for any mistake with my English. 'Quotes' * (to a defeated shinobi during the first shinobi world war):" Wake from death and return to life''(起死回生;kishi kaisei). * (To Yami Denkō after Yami failed a mission):"Even monkeys fall from trees"(猿も木から落ちる。;Saru mo ki kara ochiru). * (to Sannoto Senju in The Battle of the Gods):"You are either a fool, or someone who wants to end his life. You are but not a wise man, to rush towards that man." * (to Kazuma Senju in Dark Magician and Tenshura, Meet!): "You can call me the Wanderer, a Magician, a lover of youth and former Shinobi of Konoha. I am a Uchiha by the name of Hiruka !" * (to Yukimura Senju):"Nothing in this world is perfect (pointing to a lone bottle of sake stationed in a nearby table) except this bottle of sake." 'Trivia' * Report's found in his old abandoned House state that ** Shinzui's hobbies were throwing rock's to the lakes. ** Shinzui's most favorite shinobi outside Reikai alliance is Kūhaku Mugen, and he wishes to have a drink and spar with him, as many times as possible. ** Shinzui likes to drink Habushu and hates Sashimi. ** Shinzui's favorite phrase is, "Move as swift as a wind, stay as silent as forest, attack as fierce as fire, be immovable like a mountain,Hide as still as a shadow,Appear as unexpectedly like the lightning"(風のごとく素早く動き、森のごとく静かにたたずみ、炎のごとく激しく戦い、 山のごとく動じず、影のごとくひそかに隠れ、稲妻のごとく突然現れる:Kaze no gotoku subayaku ugoki, mori no gotoku shizukani tatazumi, honou no gotoku hageshiku tatakai, yamano gotoku doujizu, kageno gotoku hisokani kakure, inazuma no gotoku totsuzen arawareru) References Category:Grandfathered 2014 Category:Approved Uchiha Category:Approved Mangekyō Sharingan